Boko
by Phantom Mime
Summary: FFV. A tale of friendship, a meeting of destiny. Two young men meet for the first time. When all is lost, something is gained. Oneshot drabble.


Author's Note: Wooow! Haven't felt like writing fanfiction in a while, but here it is. I was incredibly disappointed by the lack of Final Fantasy V, so I figured I'd try to fix that. Not like it'd help if I all-of-a-sudden add a bunch of Final Fantasy V stories, so I guess I'm lost. Little drabble, I guess. Takes place four years before the story, or two years before Dorgann died. Have fun reading.

* * *

The rain hit my back hard. With a shudder, I huddled deeply into my mother's side. Blood mixed with the water and washed over me. The attack had been sudden. Both of us were unaware and we weren't given enough time to flee. My mother had bravely tried to keep me safe, and only ended up sacrificing herself to be feed for monsters. Something distracted the beasts from attacking me and they left, but I knew they'd be back. Her death would only be in vain. I weeped quietly, cursing my weakness. A pain seared through my leg and I examined the damage. While running, something had bit my leg, and the skin was ripped open. It left a painful reminder of my current situation and I knew that when the fiends did come back, I wouldn't be able to run or fight back. My injury had me grounded.

The sound of the rain was what I focused on. My world had fallen like the drops of rain. My life would end before darkness could turn to light.

The roar of a fiend shot fear into my heart like an arrow. Unable to run, unable to leave the corpse next to me, I waited for my imminent death. The sounds continued and I shivered. Lightning lit up the sky and I could make out a single, tall figure approaching me. With adrenaline controlling my actions, I used my good leg to push myself up, only to hit the mud when my injured leg gave up on me. A sob escaped my throat. _I don't want to die!_

The figure stumbled closer. I couldn't make out its face, but it had a thin frame and wielded a sword like a goblin might. It swung its sword at branches and plants that shielded me from his sight. The figure pushed forward and was gone. I jumped a little at the sudden disappearance. Was I saved? I heard a strange warble and the figure stood back off the ground. And our eyes met.

"Oh man! A dead..." It was a boy. A human, living boy. Realization dawned on his face as a stared at me, his round brown going wide. "H-hold still, buddy." He grinned a little as he knelt by my side.

"Where are the fiends?" I demanded, still frightened. The sharp blade was still in the boy's hands.

"You're safe now, friend. Those nasty suckers are dead. Thanks to me, but its all in a day's work." The boy smiled, checking me over for injuries. He examined my leg.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked, shaking from the biting cold.

"Look at this." He tsked. "Did those fiends get your leg?" He looked me in the face showing genuine, good-Samaritan concern. I nodded weakly. He placed his sword in its sheath and lifted me carefully.

"I'm taking you home. My mother died when I was really young too, so it'll be just us men. Heh. My father'll be angry that I went out to kill fiends without him knowing. But, you're worth that. Okay?"

I offered a confused noise in response. His kindness touched me. Why would someone help me like this? His face was scratched and he was covered in mud. His brown hair clung to his face as he grinned at me.

"We're friends now, got that?" He announced as he started walking into a village. I was uncomfortable being so close to a gathering of people, but I didn't have a choice. Truly, I was grateful, but incredibly nervous. Friends? I was wild. How do I cope with a friend? How does one **be** a friend?

The boy stopped in front of a house.

"What's your name?"

Name? I was never given one, so I responded in kind.

"Didn't think so. I'll call you Boko." He laughed with a wink. "I'm Bartz."

* * *

If you can't tell, its the story of how Bartz and Boko met. Hurr durr. Bartz can't understand Boko. He's just a friendly kid who talks to animals. Hope you liked it.


End file.
